Portrait
by KayEsse
Summary: Spock encounters Jim at the Academy. They get to know each other and sparks fly. The relationship blossoms. And one night Jim falls upon a hobby that Spock has been doing on the side for extra credits. Spock is an established photographer, and he wants Jim to pose for him. Nude.
1. Chapter 1

"When am I going to see your place, Spock? We keep going to mine, but I never get to see yours. Why is that? Is it because you are a messy Vulcan, and you are too embarrassed to invite me? Is that it?" Jim smiled as he walked hand in hand with his lover.

The night had been perfect, but in Jim's eyes far from over. They had ate, they had danced and now Jim just wanted to complete the evening by making love.

"No, Jim it is not that. I have been debating about taking you there." Spock continued to walk with Jim, squeezing his hand in return.

The night was cool, and pleasant. Even though Spock preferred the heat of his native planet, having Jim with him, he hardly felt cold, in fact quite the opposite. He never felt warmer. There was just something about this human that melted his logical reserve, and he accepted it. Jim was for him, there was no denying it. He was t'hy'la. And perhaps, when time permitted them both, they would have that discussion. In the meantime, Spock enjoyed his company immensely.

Jim slowed his pace to a stop and faced Spock, his hands still entwined with his lover.

"Why? Do you live with your mother?" Jim asked curiously.

"Of course, not. Do not be ridiculous." Spock responded a bit too harshly.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just curious that's all. We've known each other for two months now. You're my best friend, and I love you. I just don't understand why..."

"Do you remember when I took a picture of us, together?"

"Yes, I remember. You said you had a bought an antique camera and you wanted to try it out. And you decided to take a picture of us, half naked. I think we were drunk at the time, because I can hardly remember anything else."

"Well, as you know, alcohol has no effect on me. But, as for you Jim, it did leave you a bit more flexible than you usually are. I had placed a timer on the camera and I captured an image of us both."

"And?" Jim asked impatiently.

"The portrait of us both, was beautiful. I had it framed. I wish for you to see it."

"So, does that mean I get to visit your place?" Jim asked seductively.

"Yes. But, on one condition." Spock asked softly.

"Name it." Jim returned his gaze.

"I wish to take a picture of you nude."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to take a picture of you nude." Those were the words that his lover had just spoken. It stopped Jim in his tracks.

"You're kidding, right?", Jim asked as he stared at Spock, waiting to see if he could detect a sense of mischief in his facial features. There was none. Spock was serious, and that made Jim anxious.

"I have never been untruthful to you Jim. I find your body aesthetically pleasing, and my eyes perceive that you should be photographed. I wish to capture it. Will you let me?"

"I'm glad you think I'm pleasant to look at, but you want me naked in front of you. That just...well, it scares me a bit."

"We would be alone in my apartment. It will be tastefully done. You have my word, Jim."

Jim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to admit that it was very flattering to his ego. A portrait of James Kirk nude, and tastefully done. Jim pondered the thought for a few minutes and decided to bite the bullet.

"Well, I really do want to see your place, and if it takes me to remove my clothes and pose for a picture, I say, what the hell."

"Excellent. This way Jim."

Jim smiled and followed Spock to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

James Kirk was going to get photographed in the buff. What was he thinking? He really did care for Spock, but what did he know about him? Could Spock betray him, and use the pictures for his own purposes, and by doing so ruin him. If it ever got out in the public, what could happen to his career? He had to think about that.

Being a starship captain has always been his dream, ever since he was young, staring out in the night sky looking at the stars. They always seemed to beckon him. As for his brother Sam he was different. He was more interested in biology and besides that he was more family oriented, since he already had a steady girlfriend since high school.

Sam wants that life and I want to be out there exploring the stars and meeting different alien races. Well, I sure have met one amazing creature. My dear friend Spock means so much to me. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt me. I just know it somehow. I can't explain it. I hope he feels the same way about me.

I am going to do this. Heck, you're only young once, right?

"Jim, Jim..." Spock called his lover's name a second time.

"What?" Jim asked perplexed.

"You didn't hear me calling you?" Spock asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry Spock. Lost in thought, I suppose." Jim replied, staring back.

Spock tilted his head to the side, and it dawned upon him that Jim was worried. To confirm his suspicions he slowly took Jim's hand in his and noticed perspiration seeping through as he held tight.

"You needn't be worried about anything, Jim. I do this because I care for you deeply. It is difficult for me to explain. I have never met anyone like you. You are open and honest. So mature for someone of your age. Many humans in your age demographic are frivolous, and are hardly concerned about their future. You are not like them. You have a plan. You have discussed it with me on many occasion."

"That's true. We have. On many occasions. You've told me your plans as well. I wish, I wish..."

"What do you wish, Jim?"

"Perhaps, one day, after we graduate, our paths will cross again."

"You make it sound like it is the end." Spock replied sadly.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Jim replied, wishing he hadn't phrased it like he did.

"Perhaps, I was wrong then. About us. We are at my apartment by the way. If this is something you're not comfortable with, Jim, we should end it here and now, for both our sake."

Jim had a big decision to make. What will he choose?


End file.
